1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a method of searching fast for a desired position on a map.
2. Background of the Invention
As terminals, such as computers, laptop computers, mobile phones and the like, become multifunctional, the terminals can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
In general, terminals may be divided into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal according to their mobilities. The mobile terminal may then be categorized into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mounted terminal according to whether a user can carry it around.
Structure and/or software improvement of the terminals may be considered in order to support and enhance the functions of the terminals.
A terminal having a touch screen is configured such that when a touch input is detected on the touch screen, an operation of the terminal is controlled according to the detected touch input. Upon checking data, such as map, image, list and the like, displayed on the touch screen, a user performs flicking on the touch screen to move the data to his or her desired position. Here, if the flicking is continuously repeated, the terminal moves data as many as the number of flicking at fast speed. Consequently, a problem occurs that user's desired data are frequently missed the user frequently misses checking desired data displayed on the touch screen.